


the ramblings of an intoxicated writer

by adventuress_writes



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Rule 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: so this is complete bullshit. and a challenge to kylux_TRASH to write smut in under 30 minutes while drunk and high and this is the hot mess i wrote





	the ramblings of an intoxicated writer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kylux_TRASH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/gifts).



Emily put her hands up, “Wait hold on, eeshit”

 

Victoria breathed against Emily’s neck, “It’s alright.” She kissed down Emily’s body to her pussy then she moan. AI ma russian. This is muc onfesion tape. Fucking watergate bithc. No regenaani not nixon was not ocmmunitst. 

 

vibrator.

'

 

 

iwwwkjwl

she o,mhgt god wha tis owlsidfe dmyd fingers into heoowwwennmdx hollwoenedn hhssszzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzx wi sodnt oyme who to type nayomenor h[[el[[p my ceeyb pard is trying to kill me oh wait im trying to write msut right now abd failing miserabley les mis like holy shit im fuuuuuuuuuuuujhyhilhujhbkjhbukk ikright noew like shiiiiiiiiiiitiiiitit  im listening to rhinnan wahoe tyring to wrint corpse bride smut trust me im trying my best oooh yeah thats good bayb is that karugbt?? halp. thi s is q cry fir hekp hahahhahhaahhahahaahahahaahhaahsja this is goin got be a realyy good smut liek my best like fuck that elryn shit like my good im soooooo bhifhg and dirnjng hahahahhahahahhahah pizzee

 

kisssing ger arms, she truned victoria over and kissed her back im trying to write smut! im tryin! she licke her foot yujmmm foots are grodss. your welcome kamari i hope youre happy. but this is a good dare like seriously my "fans are ognna be like wtf? and then im gonna be like fans? people read my ahitty smut fics??? goddamn! im sorry! i hipe ym smut is too boring or unrealistiic or wahat evrer like i said mi drunk a dnh high soosoosoosooo god im gonna delele this im sorry this is sopppuitse d to nbes smut biut its just me wbeing incopenteeddd ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what a modod myself! rihannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa she screa  ed ymy fingers aer too heacy and i nee =d tot take a piss byht htsers pizz a and i goot a write tbibsssss msut. heeelpe plZzzzz roblos!mdmm i just made that sound, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm otta souspiss ahhhhh 11i catn see abynire iu strin tyrr so hard to write cimpent sentende hbut i cant move ahhhh kok 

 

she tokna breath threw shitt pussy she lick delich. ut statrt eldi rsim sirn sup right noe and tryist menim writtinggggggg in neddd  ov sn f im trying really hard tot trype help. ahhhhhg ze eat psuisusu nad sil mkluhundjkpsm wmn  

 

osmiosis jones with ossis jones fucked his friend, blood vessel silly ibn the water assswsss jyuciy water slurp ass. nip nops inspoyt after we finished hwe cant ype anymore in the box so whate ever is in the box you have to post. kamria 2018. fukc toilews knoy 2012  guyssyys i cnt tuinkf iwanna play thge sims damingtit osmossi jones fucked hblo9od vessle so jard ger,am wwii. ysw aywwr tnstws nwb ryy rhfbhze osmoss is jones used his water powers on that ass omdg no im not okay oh shit maybe i am. osmossis  jones took a catrerpillar up thide asdss no ass juice. NONOONOOOOOOx 1 minute! right speelling? no shiiiiiiit im sorry to the acadamey to my parents to my ancestors and my grandpa and my dogs and the zero god in tbe sky. i= hate shhahhahahahah if youi dont spiss on me its not real love""""

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me :)


End file.
